Fallen Heroes
Synopsis A mysterious suitcase disappears from the wreck of a car crash and Aidensfield suddenly has a Robin Hood, Maggie receives an offer she can't resist, and PC Ventress plays Cupid. Full Summary A motorist crashes at Valley Edge Road and is knocked unconscious. PC Bradley collects his property for safe keeping, but when the motorist Danny Reese is released from hospital a suitcase containing £18,000 is missing. Henry Todd refuses to pay his taxes until the counsel meets his demands not to pull down the old pavilion of his old cricket team the original Aidensfield First Eleven. The members of the team all volunteered for military duty during the First World War and all died in the battle of the Somme except Mr. Todd. Just when the bailiffs are about to force entry to his house Todd's taxes are paid by Bernie Scripps, who has received the money anonymously by mail. It seems a modern day Robin Hood is at large when other villagers share the same fate. Meanwhile Oscar Blaketon overhears a suspicious conversation between Reese and his fiancée Jenny Preston. Cast * Gary Sefton as Danny Reese * Tony Broughton as Henry Todd * Philip Franks as Sgt Raymond Craddock * Jason Durr as PC Mike Bradley * Fiona Dolman as Jackie Bradley * William Simons as PC Alf Ventress * Mark Jordon as PC Phil Bellamy * Kazia Pelka as Maggie Bolton * Peter Benson as Bernie Scripps * Tricia Penrose as Gina Ward * Derek Fowlds as Oscar Blaketon * David Lonsdale as David Stockwell * Dave Dutton as Fred Leeder * Paula Bacon as Jenny Preston * Paul Opacic as Graham Rysinski * Ken Drury as James Fraser * Mike Kremastoules as Lomax * Charlie Dickinson as Harold Carter * June Broughton as Hetty Roberts * Joe O'Bryne as Roger * Jack Ferguson as Sam Bolton * Peter Diamond as Stunt Co-ordinator Gallery File:FallenHeroes1.png|Danny's car skids and crashes into the wall File:FallenHeroes2.png|Danny lies unconscious File:FallenHeroes3.png|Henry refuses to open the doors to the bailiffs File:FallenHeroes4.png|Alf receives the anonymous call about the car accident File:FallenHeroes5.png|The accident scene File:FallenHeroes7.png|David finds a note underneath the car File:FallenHeroes8.png|Bernie receives a large amount of cash for Henry Todd File:FallenHeroes9.png|Danny notices the third suitcase missing File:FallenHeroes10.png|Gina and Maggie talk about their love life File:FallenHeroes12.png|Mike notices the anonymous envelope File:FallenHeroes13.png|The money to Mrs. Sutton's stolen savings File:FallenHeroes14.png|Mike questions Bernie about the money File:FallenHeroes15.png|Phil talks about his surprise to Gina File:FallenHeroes16.png|Graham and Maggie talk about their reservation File:FallenHeroes19.png|Maggie receives money File:FallenHeroes20.png|The police gets more info out off Jenny and Danny File:FallenHeroes21.png|Alf gives Phil the keys for Mrs. Ventress's niece's house File:FallenHeroes22.png|The money was for Wendy Harper File:FallenHeroes23.png|Oscar becomes suspicious about the couple's presence File:FallenHeroes24.png|Oscar helps the police by giving his thoughts File:FallenHeroes25.png|Fred drops off another batch of money to Bernie File:FallenHeroes26.png|Oscar notices that Danny and Jenny were forced into a car File:FallenHeroes28.png|James interrogates the couple where the money is File:FallenHeroes29.png|Phil checks out his temporary flat File:FallenHeroes31.png|Mike notices the name 'Leeder' rings a bell File:FallenHeroes32.png|Bernie gives Hetty the cash he received that day File:FallenHeroes35.png|Phil gives the address to his flat File:FallenHeroes37.png|Mike notices that the postage and stamp are fake File:FallenHeroes39.png|Fred admits that he stole the cash File:FallenHeroes40.png|Fred notices that the money is gone File:FallenHeroes41.png|David is rewarded and is given another task File:FallenHeroes42.png|Graham and Maggie had another go about the reservation File:FallenHeroes44.png|David informs James that he has all the money File:FallenHeroes46.png|David notices all the bills are blank File:FallenHeroes47.png|Danny and Jenny makes a getaway to Whitby File:FallenHeroes48.png|James informs the police that Danny has a relative in Whitby File:FallenHeroes49.png|The police catches up with the two File:FallenHeroes50.png|Gina stunned at Phil's flat File:FallenHeroes51.png|Mrs. Ventress's niece comes home File:FallenHeroes52.png|Phil abashed in the situation they are in Category:Series Ten Category:Episodes